This invention relates to a skid resistant covering plate for attachment to the pedal of a vehicle, and more particularly to an improved means for attachment of the plate to the pedal.
Vehicle pedals are commonly furnished with small rubber snap-on covers. These are often too small for convenient operation, and the foot can easily slip off them in an emergency. They wear down unevenly, and become unsightly. The pedals are often in a cramped space with difficult access. The pedals come in a variety of shapes and sizes. It would be awkward to provide a different device for each size and shape, and not easily marketed.
Prior art skid resistant covers such as those described by Chae in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,570 issued Mar. 21, 1995, and Lien in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,948 issued Jun. 22, 1999 provide a desirable large solid, skid resistant cover, but the means for attachment to the pedal are cumbersome, and the structure is expensive to fabricate.
It would be useful to have a skid resistant cover assembly that would include an attachment means that would be easy to install on the pedal in the cramped space, and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a skid resistant cover with an attachment means that is easy to install, and inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object that the device be readily adapted to installation on the many different pedals without requiring special skills from the user. The device of the invention comprises a large, rigid plate with a skid resistant upper surface and holes for receiving fasteners therethrough. The plate is supported securely on the pedal by a lower support member into which the fasteners are attached. The support member fits atop the pedal, and it is attached to the pedal by a flexible strap that passes over the top of the member and beneath the pedal. The strap is drawn tightly by a simple screw mechanism well known in the art to pull the member down tightly on the pedal for a secure attachment. After the member is tightly fastened in place, the cover plate is then attached with the fasteners.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when the detailed description is studied in conjunction with the drawings in which like elements are designated by like reference characters in the various drawing figures.